1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to grasping devices, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to needle holders for grasping and/or securing a needle (e.g., during a suturing procedure).
2. Description of Related Art
Grasping apparatuses, and in particular, needle holders, may serve a variety of purposes. For example, a user (e.g., a clinician) may use a needle holder during a suturing procedure to manipulate a needle and/or to prevent the needle from inadvertently slipping relative to the user's hand.
A conventional needle holder may include handles resembling those of a traditional scissors or forceps. Typically, such handles terminate in one or more rings, which can be configured to receive a user's fingers such that relative movement of the user's fingers disposed within the rings selectively opens or closes jaws of the needle holder.
Examples of needle holders are disclosed in (1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,686; and (2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,289.